hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Far From Home
I am running. Carefully sprinting through a never ending forest. My legs are feeling extremely tired and I struggle to gasp for air. I hear laughter slowly drawing closer. All I can do is run. I try to look behind me so that I can see the source of the laughter but I cant. I trip and land on a tree root as I scream out in pain. The laughter is now only a whisper in my ear. I start to cry silently so no one can here my pathetic whimpers. I curl up into a ball trying to protect myself as much as I possibly can. I let out one final scream before everything goes black. I immediately awake in shock. I try to control my breathing and I start reassuring myself that it was just a dream. Today is Reaping Day and five pieces of paper with my name on it will go into the reaping bowl, and if my name is picked I will be sent into the Hunger Game where I will be forced to kill other children. It's very unlikely I will be picked but I cant help but worry. I crawl out of my cream coloured hammock and open my bedroom window. I smell the salty air and I hear the waves crashing agaisnt the shore; this aways seems to calm me. I make my way into my bathroom and look at my reflection in the dirty mirror hanging on my wall. I have dark circles under my eyes which must be all the lact of sleep from last night. I decide to take a shower to refresh myself and I quickly remove my clothes and place them on my desk. I turn on the shower and shudder at how cold the water is; I should be used to it by now but it never fails to annoy me. Once I have finished I take one more look at myself in the mirror. I dont look as awful as I did before, but the glow my face usually has is gone. I return to my bedroom and pick out the dress my mother told me I should wear for today. It's white and it seemed to catch the sunlight when it moved. It is such a shame to wear a pretty dress like this on a horrible day like today. After I dressed myself, I started debating how to wear my hair. My hair is a chocolate colour, but the sun had added a natural chestnut colour to some bits of my hair; it's also a long and naturally wavy. I made my mind up that I will wear my hair down, letting my chocolatey chestnut locks blow in the breeze. "Ivy!" My mother called. "Come down and have some breakfast." I obey my mother and desended the stairs. My family were all eating when I came to join them. My mother was the only one to stand up and offer me a hug. She could she I was nervous and so I kindly accepted her hug. I then sat down but I wasnt feeling hungry. My father was the first to notice. "You should eat up. I know it's a big day but you need some food in you." I give my father a small smile and start nibbling on a piece of bread. "I think I am going to go fishing before the reaping, just to get my mind off things." Fishing is the thing I do to pass the time. My father first showed me how to do it when I was just seven years old. I wasnt very good at it in the beginning but I soon got the hang of it. These days I am now confident enough to go without my dads help and still come back with a basket of fresh fish. My father smiles. "Ok." "As long as you don't get your dresses sandy and wet." My mother adds. I grin. "I won't. I promise." I stroll towards the front door but I am stopped by a little hand clutching my arm. It's Flik, my little brother; he is only the age of ten so he will not be put into the reaping bowl this year. "Can I come with you fishing?" He asks so innocently. I consider this for a moment. I would like to be alone but I suppose some company wouldn't hurt. But I then decide against it because Flik has not yet been trained by my father to fish, so he would just be scaring off prey. "Not this time Flik, but maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to fish?" He smiles as light flutters across his deep blue eyes. I have always admired Fliks eyes and how they were similiar to mine but yet so different. My eyes are more of a greeny-blue and not many people could work out my eye colour. But Fliks eyes you could immediately tell what colour they were. "Ok!" and with that answer he fled back to the kitchen with a massive grin on his face. At least he's happy now. I continue with what I was doing. I put on my brown fishing boots and slip my knife into my right boot. My mother gave me the knife about a year ago, which is suprising seeing as my mother hated knives and anything deadly, she told me just to use it for protection and so I take it everywhere with me. After I put my boots on I picked up a basket and grabbed my fathers trident. He lets me borrow his but soon I will have my own trident and I cannot wait for that day to come. I reached the beach and felt a warm relaxed feeling spread over me. Here I was at home. I lay in the sand for a moment, feeling it slip through my toes. Soon enough I started fishing. I tucked my dress into my underwear so that the water wouldnt get it wet. It wasnt the most flattering look but I promised my mother to keep it dry. I caught about five fish before I was satified with my catches. Most of my catches were big apart from one tiny fish that happened to brush my feet so I took it out with my trident. I left the water, wanting nothing more than to dive in and swim but it was reaping day and soon I will be lined up just like the other 16 year old girls hoping my name isnt called out. I looked up at the sun and realise I have a little more time. I then use this time to throw my knife at a spot on a tree over and over again. I do this almost everytime I come here. It furfills me with joy when I hit the target on the tree without much effort at all. It's another thing I do to pass the time. I sigh and close my eyes again thinking only about the reaping. ---- The sun is blaring down and everyone is becoming sweaty and it's even worse because it's so crowded. Luckily the sea breeze from the ocean seems to help me so I am not sweating. I line up with the other 16 year olds in a long line waiting for everyone to be ready. I see my friend Haylene only a few people to the left of me. I whisper to her a silent hello and she does the same to me. A familiar voice talks into the microphone "Welcome District 4! Happy 74th Hunger Games!" Its District 4's escort Eunia Kotle. She has been our districts escort for three years now and she still manages to shock me with her outfits. She is wearing a bright green dress that stops at her knees, which almost blinds me because it is so bright. She has a sickly yellow jacket on and she has violet coloured hair, which I am pretty sure is a wig. She is very colourful. She starts squeking. "Now lets start choosing our tributes shall we?" She waddles over to the reaping bowl in her ridiculously high heels. "As tradition, Ladies before Gentlemen." The way she refers to us as ladies and gentlemen when we are all just children somehow irritates me and I imagine throwing a knife at that violet wig of hers. She clears her thoat slightly before announcing the name. "Ivy Cross" Category:Stories